


Mark of the heart

by sunofthemoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Swan Queen Supernova (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon
Summary: Protostar art for Applesaday's ficif it's meant to be, why isn't it written in the stars?Created for Swan Queen Supernova iv: to infinity and beyond [2019].





	Mark of the heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/gifts).

> I don't know how to art, but I tried, and I was over the moon when Applesaday was partnered with me for this incredible challenge. Go read her fic when you're done here, you won't be disappointed.

Credits: [X](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjGlt_FooTkAhXRwKQKHQhJCXgQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.kisspng.com%2Fpng-mirror-library-clip-art-silver-frame-722521%2F&psig=AOvVaw3pc48r6IrIMJYr0a19oDbj&ust=1565937623310335) [X](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjigdrmooTkAhVCLewKHX-hDmQQjhx6BAgBEAI&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F358458451587380748%2F&psig=AOvVaw2GCGHsAuJsXRfAJ6VoUFa2&ust=1565937720882482)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [If it’s meant to be, why isn’t it written in the stars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536328) by [Applesaday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday)


End file.
